


Their First Errand

by irishbandlover23



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishbandlover23/pseuds/irishbandlover23
Summary: When Gintoki forgets his lunch, it is up to Kagura and Shinpachi to take him his lunchbox. However, how are two little kids supposed to traverse the high school building by themselves?Inspired by Ch. 14 of Gakuen Babysitters





	Their First Errand

**Author's Note:**

> I just need some lighthearted fluff after the recent chapters (this entire arc is suffering, tbh). This is the second time I write Gintama character's as children, it was fun!  
> Anyways, hope you read and enjoy!

Tama sighs as she finishes clearing the children’s tables. She loves her job; despite the children’s rowdiness, taking care of them and seeing them grow strong is incredibly satisfying.

She’s snapped out of her reverie when a small, red-headed girls pulls on her skirt. She bends down to the child’s level and curiously asks, "Kagura, what's that?"

A smiling Kagura holds out the lunchbox, happily exclaiming, "Gin lunch!"

Tama hums in surprise and murmurs, "That's a problem."

Shinpachi, who’s toddled over after hearing Gintoki's name, politely—or as politely as a four year old could—declares, "We take it!"

Tama claps her hands. "What a marvelous idea, Shinpachi!" She looks at the other kids, who are slowly crawling their way over, and bites her lip. "You can't go alone, but..." She couldn’t just leave the other children unattended. What kind of babysitter would she be?

Kagura frowns and stomps her little foot. Tama barely resists the urge to coo. "'Pachi and I go alone!"

Tama sighs. Those two were as stubborn as their brother! It is this stubbornness that makes her sigh in resignation. "Alright." Quickly, Tama draws a small map and writes  _ If lost, send children to Sakata Gintoki of class 3-C. _ She hands the map to Shinpachi, who takes it carefully, and tells them, "You have to follow these directions and give them to someone if you get lost."

The two children determinedly nod. She smiles and escorts them to the door waving as they leave the classroom. "See you later!" The two kids happily wave and begin their errand.

Turning towards the third year student who’d been watching the proceedings in the corner, she smiles and sweetly says, "Zenzou, follow the children. If necessary, help them without being seen."

Zenzou grimaces. "Yes, Ms. Tama." Zenzou stands, pops his back, and straightens, waving as he closes the door behind him. Tilting his head to the left, Zenzou whistles, making his way towards the two children.

_ They can’t possibly get lost; all they have to do is go up three flights of stairs _ .

He groans when he hears students whispering to each other. Of course high schoolers wouldn’t make this simple errand easy.

“Hey, aren’t those kids from the daycare room?”

“We should call a teacher!” 

He scoffs when he hears Sacchan, his fellow classmate, exclaim, “Wait! She’s carrying a lunch box. Maybe it’s their first errand!”

He miserably groans at everyone’s exclamations of, “How cute!”

A collective silence ensues, however, when the children stop and stand at the base of the stairs. 

No one moves. Everyone waits with bated breath.

Finally, Hedoro—a nice but scary-looking guy—approaches the kids and asks, “Do you want me to carry you?”

Zenzou pushes the students aside, thinking,  _ Those kids are going to cry Tama’s going to kill me! _

But before he can interfere, Kagura steadfastly replies, “No! We go to Gi’-cha’ alo’!”

Zenzou and the collective audience stand stupefied at the little girl’s determination. Zenzou chuckles.  _ Well, they are Gintoki’s siblings. That guy’s got his own brand of strength. _

Meanwhile, the crowd is murmuring excitedly to each other.

“By themselves!”

“Oh no, we’re interfering!”

“Do your best, little ones!”

As the crowd disperses as quickly as it formed, Zenzou runs his hands through his hair in frustration.  _ No, no, no! You should’ve just carried them! _

He grits his teeth as the children begin to slowly climb their way up the stairs.  _ At this rate, lunch will be over by the time they get there! _

He leans on the wall, sighing in relief as they finally reach the first landing.  _ One down, two more to go. _

He climbs up the first flight of stairs, and freezes when Shinpachi is mowed over by Abuto, a third year gangster. Abuto yelps and begins apologizing. For a gangster, the guy was surprisingly polite. “I apologize—Wait, what are these kids doing here?!” As Abuto moves to pick up the children, Kagura steps back and drops the lunchbox in fright.

Zenzou quickly puts on the stupid paper mask that Tama had given him—for  _ emergencies _ , she'd said—and grabs the falling bento box.  _ If Kagura begins to cry, both Ms. Tama and Gintoki will have my head! _

He hold the lunchbox out to Kagura, hurriedly muttering, “Look! The food is fine. Don’t cry!”

But Kagura just stares up at him, mouth parted. Shinpachi, bless his soul, grabs Kagura’s hand and says, “Ok, Ka-chan.”

Kagura slowly grabs the bento from Zenzou’s hands. “Tha’ks mista maks.”

Zenzou blinks and feels himself blush.  _ Why am I blushing?! _

He barely notes Abuto’s disapproving tsk as he continues making his way down the stairs.

Zenzou sighs in relief; that’s one problem avoided.  _ But… others might come down again. _ He nods to himself, and leaves the children where they are. He goes up the stairs shoving people aside, saying, “There are kids coming up so please stick to your left side!” He pays no mind to the weird looks he gets; these kids were trying their best—something he rarely does nowadays—and he would help them as much as he could.

* * *

 

“Ah, finished!” Gintoki happily exclaims as he throws his pencil down. He looks at Takasugi, who’s slumped over on his desk. “Takasugi, you done?”

Takasugi scoffs. “I gave up a long time ago.”

Gintoki chuckles. He ignores the fact that he’s copying someone else’s work, and says, “What an idiot!”

Takasugi shoots him a dark look and quickly stands. Sakamoto laughs, and Zura just resignedly sighs.

Takasugi hisses, “Say that again.”

Gintoki stands up slowly, smirk firmly in place. “I’ll say it all I want: Takasugi’s—”

He’s interrupted by a nervous voice from the doorway saying, “Gintoki, you have some... visitors.”

Gintoki groans—the teacher always chooses the wrong moment to interrupt—“Oh who is-” He turns and yelps at the individuals by the door.  _ “Kagura? Shinpachi?” _

The two children smile, run up to him, happily exclaiming, “Lunch!”

Everyone in class waits for Gintoki’s reply with interest. He’s rarely driven speechless for so long, and the children accomplished it immediately!

Sakamoto laughs and pats Gintoki’s shoulder. “But, you’ve already-”

Zura slaps a hand over Sakamoto’s mouth and hisses, “Shut up!”

Gintoki throws Zura a grateful smile as he ruffles his siblings’ heads. He plucks his lunchbox from Kagura’s small hands and happily exclaims, “How’d y’know I’m really hungry!”

Katsura smiles and wistfully murmurs, “What a good brother.” Walking up to the kids, he picks up a happy Shinpachi and gently pinches his cheeks. “Hello, Shinpachi-kun!” 

Shinpachi giggles and grabs Katsura’s hair. “‘Zura!”

Gintoki and Sakamoto snort.

Zura grimaces—Shinpachi has now moved to pulling his hair—and patiently replies, “It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura!”

Sakamoto laughs and remarks, “Give it up; they’re kids, Zura!” Unfazed by Katsura’s glare, Sakamoto looks down at Kagura and yelps. “Eh, what’s this? Takasugi, I think you have an admirer!”

To everyone’s surprise, Kagura was waving her small hands up in Takasugi’s direction, wordlessly begging to be picked up.

Gintoki chokes and laughs in both humor and panic. “Kagura, come to me!”  _ Before you die! _

But Kagura stubbornly shook her head, saying “eat!” while inching even closer to Takasugi.

Now, Takasugi was averse to kids in general, and any other day he would’ve ignored the girl, but he hadn’t forgiven Gintoki for his recent comments about his intelligence just yet. He grimaces—he hates kids, he really does—and quickly picks up Kagura while glaring daggers at Gintoki.

Gintoki whines, Sakamoto laughs, and Katsura groans.

Takasugi sneers. “See, Gintoki? Even your  _ children  _ prefer me.”

Before Gintoki could muster a scathing reply, Kagura giggles. “Ba-Bakasugi!”

Gintoki, who’d been digging through his lunchbox for some sweets while ignoring Takasugi, quickly looks up at Kagura and Takasugi in terror. He nervously chuckled, and hurriedly remarked, “The things children say, eh?”

Takasugi tightens his hold on Kagura and glares at her happy face. “Yes, the things they say…”

He leans in to not-so-gently pinch her cheeks, but is interrupted when Sakamoto wrangles the child from Takasugi’s grip. “Ahaha, that’s enough of that!”

Gintoki happily exclaims, “She’s safe!”

Sakamoto grins at a still-giggling and now-safe Kagura. “Who’s the best? You’re the best!” and proceeds to gently but carefully twirl Kagura in the air.

Zura acquiesces to Shinpachi’s pleading whine and does the same to him. 

While the sound of the kids’ melodious laughter rang out, Takasugi pulls Gintoki by the tie, and menacingly hisses, “Don’t look so relieved, Gintoki. You  _ will  _ pay.”

Gintoki chokes and nervously laughs. He cranes his neck and hurriedly says, “Kagura, Shinpachi, let’s get you back to the daycare!”

He pulls himself away from Takasugi and places a slightly protesting Shinpachi on his shoulders—carefully saying, “Don’t let go of my beautiful hair, but please don’t pull it.”—and nestles Kagura safely in his arms. With a quick wave, the trio set off to the daycare.

Zura turns to Takasugi and admonishingly says, “Give it a rest, Takasugi.”

Takasugi sputters, “But that-that idiot!”

Sakamoto laughs and ruffles Takasugi’s hair. “If you let it go, I’ll buy you Yakult for a the week.”

Zura cracks a smile at Takasugi’s glare and slyly adds, “I’ll do the homework you neglected today.”

Takasugi closes his eyes and sighs.  _ Those idiots!  _ He groans. “Fine, whatever! Just for today.”

Sakamoto laughs and winks. “And if a certain sweet-addicted friend of ours just happens to run out of candy, well... so be it.”

Takasugi’s lips quirk upwards. “I’d forgotten you don’t take sides, Sakamoto.”

Zura chuckles. “‘All for the sake of business’ is his motto.”

Sakamoto shrugs good-naturedly. “I’ve got to make a profit somehow, right?”

Takasugi cackles, and Zura smiles. Zenzou, who was listening to their exchange from the aisle besides them, chuckles.  _ What a dangerous group of friends. In any case, congratulations, kids, on your first errand. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it; kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
